


Handcuffs

by beanabaybee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock was really doing with the Handcuffs in The Sign of Three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta, MissOJ! This fic wouldn't have gotten off the ground without your help.

Handcuffs

 

“Sherlock,” John starts, breathing a small sigh of relief when he removes his tie, finally in the comfort of their hotel room. “I have to ask, what  were you doing today with handcuffs at my wedding?” 

Sherlock and Mary exchange a look over John’s head which does not go unnoticed.

“What?” John asks, looking first at Sherlock, and then at Mary. “What am I missing?” 

Mary shrugs and a disappointed look crosses her face. “Sherlock and I had a little…surprise planned for you.”

“A surprise, huh?” This had been happening a lot since Sherlock’s return, Mary and Sherlock making plans for John without him knowing. It had started out innocently enough – dinner plans, that kind of thing. Once they’d realized he was going to let them get away with it, they put their real plan into action: getting John to admit his feelings for Sherlock. And one night, after a lot of wine, a little bit of yelling (mostly John, who, really, was mad at himself for not noticing what was going on), and lots and lots of sex, it had worked. Since then, the three of them had pretty much been inseparable. “Well, now I’m disappointed that I won’t be able to see what that’s about.”

“Don’t be.” Sherlock pulls another pair of handcuffs out of his jacket before removing it, smiling wickedly. “I nicked these from one of the arresting officers.”

Mary beams and claps her hands enthusiastically. “Oh, Sherlock, you’re brilliant!”

“Obviously.” Sherlock rolls his eyes, but continues to smile mischievously.

“Ok, so what’s this surprise, then?” John steps between them, eying up the handcuffs in Sherlock’s hand. He’s pretty sure he knows the general direction of where this is going, and he can feel himself starting to get hard just thinking about the possibilities.

Mary crosses the space between her and John in one step, kissing him passionately and giving him a gentle shove down onto the bed. 

John groans as his weight hits the mattress and he allows Mary to arrange him at the head of the bed. He smiles against Mary’s lips as she climbs into his lap and makes quick work of his shirt buttons, undoing the cuffs and chucking the shirt onto the floor.

Suddenly, Sherlock is there, the smell of his cologne overpowering John’s senses as he gently pulls John’s arms over his head. They exchange a heated look as the handcuffs click into place, first onto his left wrist, then onto his right after Sherlock threads them through the bars of the headboard. They’re close enough to kiss, but before they do, Sherlock pulls away, holding a hand out to help Mary off of the bed, leaving John lying there in just his trousers.

Mary wraps her arms around Sherlock’s neck, kissing him languorously for John’s benefit as she undoes his buttons just as quickly as she did John’s. Once the shirt has joined John’s in the corner, Mary makes quick work of Sherlock’s trousers as well, revealing that he’s already hard and straining against the thin fabric of his pants.

John groans and bucks into the air sympathetically. The cold metal of the cuffs bite into his skin and he hisses at the sensation of the pain mixing with the promise of pleasure.

Mary gives Sherlock one last kiss before turning around towards John.  “Unzip me, love,” she says, already breathing heavier and obviously speaking to Sherlock even as her eyes wander John’s half-naked body. Sherlock complies and her dress pools at her feet, revealing her small breasts and a pair of lacy white knickers.

Sherlock steps in behind her and cups her breasts, his eyes lidded as he circles her nipples with his long fingers. John looks on as she tilts her head back with a moan and closes her eyes, letting Sherlock capture her mouth with his. He then looks at John, cheeks flushed. “Look at her John. Isn’t she gorgeous? Don’t you just want to fuck her?”

“God, yes,” John moans. “Yes, please.” He doesn’t think he will ever tire of the sight of them together, Sherlock touching Mary, both looking completely debauched and, best of all, both doing it for him.

Mary strides back over to the bed and straddles John, placing one hand on each of his arms just below where the handcuffs are fastened.  When she leans in to kiss him, her hard nipples brush his chest and they both moan. She reaches out for Sherlock to join them and he first kisses her, and then kisses John, biting his lower lip gently.

While John is occupied with Sherlock’s mouth, Mary moves down to undo John’s fly. He lifts his hips awkwardly so she can remove his trousers and pants in one swift movement. He presses deeper into Sherlock’s mouth with a groan as the cool air touches his skin. Sitting back, Mary removes her knickers and shifts back up John’s body, sliding her slick cleft over John’s cock.

John bucks up, wanting more, but she lifts her hips to keep him from moving inside her. “Patience, love.” Her breath is warm against his right ear, sending mixed signals to his brain against Sherlock nipping lightly at his left.

“God,” John breathes as they both continue to lick and nip his ears and neck while Mary slowly teases her way across his cock. “God, I want you. Both of you.”

“How do you want it?” Sherlock’s voice is deeper and full of arousal and he kisses John, letting his tongue slide between his lips.

Their eyes meet, both men’s pupils blown wide with arousal. “I want you to fuck my mouth while Mary rides my cock.”

Sherlock lets out a shaky breath and looks to Mary, who gives a mischievous smile and beckons for him. He moves down the bed to her and they kiss while Mary slips her hands in the waistband of Sherlock’s pants, pushing them down his legs. She gives his cock one quick stroke before leaning down and kissing John again.

Unable to reach out (as much as he tries), John can only turn his head and open his mouth when Sherlock comes back into his line of sight. At the same time that Sherlock slides into his mouth, Mary lowers herself onto John, causing him to moan around Sherlock’s cock. 

They stay that way for a moment, John taking in his situation. The taste of Sherlock in his mouth and the feel of Mary’s wet heat wrapped around him are almost more than his brain can process. He swirls his tongue around the head of Sherlock’s dick, forcing him to tear his eyes away from Mary. “Fuck, John, your mouth…” Sherlock’s words trail off as he lowers a hand to grip John’s hair.

John’s answer is to hum, which just makes Sherlock moan more loudly.  Everything else around him is clouded by his feeling of pure  need and he bucks his hips, silently begging Mary to move.

Mary presses her hands to John’s hips, stilling him, and he sighs in frustration. “OK, love, let me.” She rocks her hips slowly at first, but wastes no time picking up the pace.

The change in sensation startles John to the point that Sherlock slips out of his mouth, smacking him lightly on the cheek.  John grunts in pleasure and frustration as he struggles to get his lips back around Sherlock’s cock and coordinate his movements in time with Mary’s.

Finally, Sherlock takes himself in hand, guiding his cock to John’s waiting mouth. Both men moan in satisfaction as John’s lips close around him. John immediately continues licking and sucking, and Sherlock throws his head back. “God, John, yes.”

“Mm, you two. I could come just from watching.” Mary speeds up her movements, reaching a hand down to touch herself. Her short hair has become disheveled and her breasts are moving up and down with the heaving of her chest.

Sherlock reaches one long arm out to the side and stops her hand. His eyes meet hers as he reaches his own hand down to stroke her, eliciting a small moan. “Sherlock, fuck.”

They continue on like this-- Sherlock stroking Mary, Mary riding John, and John sucking Sherlock- all while John pulls against his restraints. The way he’s positioned, he can only hear Mary, but the sounds she makes are enough for him picture the pleasure on her face. 

After a while, John’s movements turn erratic. “Mm, close, love?” Mary asks without slowing.

John can only moan in agreement which encourages Sherlock to thrust deeper into John’s mouth as he strokes Mary faster and harder.

“I’m, ah, right there with you.” Mary tries to keep up her pace while also pressing further into Sherlock’s touch.

Sherlock nods in agreement, his breath quick. “Fuck, me too.”

As if cued by Sherlock’s words, John cries out, thrusting up into Mary as he comes. His entire lower body spasms and he lets out a shaky sigh, completely spent.

Sherlock’s movements become hurried. “Fuck, John, I-“ His words are cut off as he stills, feeling John’s throat constrict around his tip as he spills himself down John’s throat in quick spurts.

Not wanting to feel left behind, Mary grabs Sherlock’s hand and helps to keep it moving. “Don’t stop.” After less than a minute, Mary gasps, riding out her orgasm with a smile. “My boys,” she says fondly as she climbs off John and joins him on the bed. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

John grins at her, twisting as best he can against his restraints to kiss her lazily. He can’t help feeling pretty lucky himself. Especially since he never thought his best friend would even be at his wedding, let alone be such an important part of his new marriage.

Sherlock retrieves the key to the handcuffs from his trouser pocket on the floor and hands it to Mary who unlocks John, placing gentle kisses on each wrist as she does so.

John reaches for Sherlock, who lies down on the other side of him and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Did you enjoy your surprise?”

John pauses to observe his situation. Lying on one side of him, his beautiful wife, and on the other side, the man he’s loved for longer than he’d ever admit out loud. “This has certainly been the best wedding I’ve ever been to.”


End file.
